


Down the Rabbit Hole We Go

by 13Tyche13



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Tartarus, falling, idk - Freeform, some people don't like falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Tyche13/pseuds/13Tyche13
Summary: Percy wonders if this is similar to what Alice felt when she decided followed the white rabbitAlthough, Percy can admit that their situations are a bit different.oh wellDown the Rabbit Hole he goesor: Percy's thoughts when falling down Tartarus
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 10





	Down the Rabbit Hole We Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic like, ever sooooooo,  
> please be kind?  
> also, please leave constructive criticism in the comments, and  
> enjoy!

Percy's mind was blank. On some subconscious level he knew he should be panicking. But all he could think about was how he held Annabeth in his arms as they both plummeted to the ground, or whatever greeted them at the bottom. Would they ever stop falling? What if they just kept going down down down downdowndowndow-Percy shook his head, 

_no_

he _cannot-_ no _will not_ start panicking now. He looks down at Annabeth, looks at her hair flying everywhere, how even as she's dirty and scared, her eyes clenched shut; she still looks like the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. He look's around him, noting how its quickly getting darker, how the stone walls are changing into dirt. How it feels like they're swallowing them whole. How his hart starts beating harder and harder.

What if they simply die on impact?

What if they never get to say goodbye?

He looks down at Annabeth again, closes his eyes, and prays to the gods that this is not how things end.


End file.
